


Vaihtoehtoinen loppu Tuntemattomalle

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: War, alternative ending
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Äidinkielen päättötyötä varten tein tällaisen vaihtoehtoisen lopun ja päätin pistää myös arkistoon. Linnan kirjoitustyyliä käskettiin mukailla, ja parhaani siinäkin yritin.





	Vaihtoehtoinen loppu Tuntemattomalle

Kariluoto katsahti Koskelaan. Hän tunsi myötätuntoa tuota paljon kokenutta luutnanttia kohtaan. Kariluoto laski kätensä rohkaisevasti Koskelan olkapäälle, ja taputti miestä kevyesti.

“Kyllä se siitä lähtee”, hän sanoi. Tuon saman asian kapteeni Kaarna oli jo tulikasteessa Kariluodolle sanonut. Ja oli se siitä lähtenyt. Lause vain oli jäänyt kummittelemaan hänen mieleensä, toimien eteenpäinviejänä vaikessa tilanteissa. 

“Niin kai sitten”, Koskela vastasi lyhyesti, tarkoittaen kuitenkin sanoillaan paljon enemmän kuin vain sitä, mitä oli suustaan päästänyt. Koskela nousi ylös maasta ja komensi joukkueensa rynnäkköön. Jossakin kaikui vihollisen pikakiväärin rätinä. Miehet karjuivat tulittaessaan kohti venäläisiä. Luoteja iskeytyi puihin ja sotilaisiin. 

“Neljäs, eteenpäin!” Kariluoto huusi, koettaen saada jäljellä olevia miehiään liikkeelle. Kariluoto ei enää pelännyt kuolemaan, sillä hän oli valmis tekemään mitä tahansa voittaakseen. 

“Ei kannata. Tapatat itsesi ja loput joukkueesi miehistä, jos nyt lähdet leikkimään sankaria”, Koskela sanahti tiukasti. Kariluoto puristi kiväärinsä hihnaa kätensä ympärillä. Jotakin tässä olisi tehtävä. Suomen urhot eivät saisi hävitä tätä sotaa. Häviö olisi häpeä tälle maalle. 

“Me emme voi enää perääntyä… Emme saa perääntyä”, Kariluoto mutisi yhteen puristettujen hampaittensa välistä. Kaikki oli jo menetetty. Sota oli hävitty. Kariluodosta tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi pettänyt koko Suomen armeijan.

“En anna sinun kuolla. Meidän on pakko perääntyä.” Kariluoto kuunteli Koskelan sanoja turhautuneena. Hän halusi voittaa tämän taistelun vaikka henki menisi, mutta hän myöskin tahtoi uskoa luutnanttia. “Käske miehesi palaamaan. Menen itse Lehdon ryhmän luokse. Jos he eivät pääse etenemään, emme pääse mekään”, Koskela huusi ammunnan ylitse. Kariluoto nyökkäsi. Hän katsoi Koskelan perään tämän juostessa poispäin. Kariluoto alkoi huutaa komentosanoja, käskien miehiään perääntymään. Jossakin kuului tuskanhuutoja sekä vaikerrusta. Jollekin tuli lähtö. Joku huusi lääkintämiehiä. Kranaatit putosivat maahan ja lennättivät hiekkaa räjähtäessään korkealle ilmaan. Kariluoto heittäytyi maahan vaistomaisesti. Kohta nämä taistelut olisivat ohi, eikä tätä tarvitsisi kestää enää. Viimeinen taistelu. Hermot olisi pidettävä kurissa ja tähtäin vihollisessa.

* * *

Lehto koetti saada Riitaojaa pysymään hänen perässään. Vaikutti vahvasti siltä, että Lehdon komentelu ei tehonnut tuohon sodan kamaluuden ahdistamaan sotamieheen. Lehto oli alkanut ymmärtää Riitaojaa sodan kuluessa paremmin, vaikka eiväthän he vieläkään olleet parhaimpia ystävyksiä. Riitaojan kurittaminen oli jäänyt vähitellen pois, sillä Lehto oli tajunnut sen, että pojan rankaiseminen ei auttanut yhtään mitään. Riitaoja oli kerran vahingossa uskaltautunut sanomaan Lehtoa mukavaksi. Lehto oli vain naurahtanut halveksivasti. Mukava ei nimittäin kuulunut miehen sanavarastoon.

“Lehto… Minuu pelottaa”, Riitaoja vikisi. 

“Onko tuo kovinkaan uutta? Koko sodan oot pelännyt”, Lehto tuhahti takaisin. Lehto tiesi saavansa Riitaojan nopeasti hiljaiseksi ilkeillä kommenteilla. Riitaoja päästi myöntyvän äännähdyksen. Lehto oli kieltämättä oikeassa. Mitä sitä turhaan kieltämään, pelkuri hän oli ollut alusta asti.

“Lehto!” Koskela huusi juostessaan. Lehto käännähti nopeasti ympäri kuullessaan nimensä. “Etenemismahdollisuudet ovat neljännen joukkueen suunnalta vähäiset. Tästä on pakko päästä läpi. Nelosen pojat alkavat käydä vähiin.”

“Tapattaako Kariluoto ne tahallaan? Saatana!” Lehto tuntui miettivän seuraavaa siirtoaan. “Rokka, Määttä ja Lahtinen saavat mennä avuksi. He ovat parhaimmistoa. Minulla riittää miehet täällä murtamaan linjan. Hietanen on tässä lähettyvillä alokkaiden kanssa. Kutsun heidät, jos hätä tulee.”

“Entäs Riitaoja?” 

“Jää tänne. Siitä ole nelosen pojille muuta kuin haittaa”, Lehto sanoi. Riitaojan silmissä häivähti helpotuksen tunne. Hänen ei tarvitsisi taaskaan ampua ketään. 

“Asia selvä. Määttä ja Lahtinen ottavat konekiväärin ja jalustan, Rokka saa luvan kulkea Kariluodon mukana”, Koskela kertoi miehille. Koskela itse menisi Hietasen tueksi. 

“Käypä se hyväst. Tassu, tuu sie miun kanssa. Männää näyttämää niille mistä Suomen pojat on tehty!” Rokka kommentoi väliin. Määttä katsoi Lahtista nopeasti. 

“Otatko sä jalustan?” Lahtinen kysyi. Määttä oli nimittäin se, joka yleensä kantoi jalustaa.

“Otanhan minä”, Määttä vastasi lyhyesti. Miehet lähtivät kohti Kariluodon johtamaa joukkuetta. 

 

“Tääl sitä vissii apua tarvittiin?” Rokka kysäisi reippaasti saapuessaan Kariluodon luokse. Kariluoto säpsähti kuullessaan alikersantin äänen takanaan. 

“Koskelako teidät lähetti?” Kariluoto kysyi. Hän ei odottanut Rokalta minkääänlaista vastausta, sillä tiesi Koskelan pyytäneen miehiä tulemaan tänne. “Ei täällä enää mitään apua tarvita… Tämä on hävitty taistelu… Sota on hävitty.”

“Kuuleha sie kapteeni, ei myö tultu häviimään tänne. Myö kyllä yhet venäläiset voitetaan. Käsket miehes takaisin kentälle.” Rokka painotti. Hän itse oli myös uskonut sodan häviämiseen, mutta viime päivien tapahtumat olivat antaneet uskoa voittamiseen. Venäläisten asema olisi helppo tuhota tällä miehityksellä. Kariluoto huokaisi, ja päättäväisenä hän huusi: “Koetetaan vielä kerran pojaat!”

* * *

Viholliset tulittivat minkä kerkesivät. Ammunnan ja kiroilun joukosta kaikuivat komentosanat, jotka olivat täynnä tarmoa ja voitontahtoa. Viimeisten viikkojen taistelut olivat vieneet veronsa. Joka päivä joku miehistä oli kaatunut ylpeänä puolustaessaan Suomea. Tämänpäiväinen taistelu oli kuitenkin ollut raskain. Kariluodon joukkueesta oli kaatunut viimeisetkin miehet. Kariluoto olisi kuulemma mieluummin itse kaatunut, kuin olisi katsellut sotilaidensa kuolevan.

Ilta alkoi hämärtää ja auringon viimeiset säteet valaisivat kuusen oksien lävitse. Jäljellä olevat pataljoonan miehet nousivat mäen päälle katselemaan auringonlaskua. Linnutkin visersivät kauniisti. 

“Voitteks uskoo poja, että me tehti juur historia?” Hietanen sanoi, tuijottaen kohti usvaista maisemaa. Hänen perässään mäelle nousivat myös Vanhala, Kariluoto, Koskela, Rokka, Susi, Lehto, Lahtinen, Määttä, Rahikainen, Honkajoki sekä Riitaoja. Lammio ja Sarastie jäivät alas keskustelemaan voitoista ja tappioista.

“Suomen pojat voittivat suurvallan, khihihi…”

“Ei olis meistä uskonu. Että kaikki me seistään täällä ja katellaan kun aurinko laskee puitten taa…” 

“Van.. Kyllähän tuon ties alusta lähtiin, ettei Suomen sotilaeta nui vaen taivutetakkaan Venäjän tahtoon”, Määttä kommentoi väliin.

“Olkaa nyt hiljaa vaan… Tuntekaa se vapaus, minkä puolesta me ollaan vuositolkulla täällä taisteltu.” 

 

Puheen seasta kuului tuulen hentoa kohinaa sekä miesten helpottuneita huokauksia. Riitaoja itki onnesta. Hänen ei enää tarvitsisi olla peloissaan. Joku lausui kiitosta Jumalalle. Kariluoto halasi Koskelaa ja kiitti tätä hymyn kera. 

“Minä tulen käymään joskus… Pidetään yhteyttä… Hienoa, että sinäkin selvisit”, Koskela puheli miehistölleen kätellessään heitä. Miehet alkoivat vähitellen tajuta sodan todella olevan ohi. Osalta heistä pääsi kyyneliä, osalta vaimeita kirouksia. Jossakin kaukana edessäpäin heitä odotti Suomi. Rauhallisin mielin miehet asettuivat lepäämään toistensa viereen. He olivat antaneet kaikkensa, ja he ansaitsivat nyt levätä. Ilta-aurinko hävisi taivaanrannan taakse. Viimeiset säteet lankesivat rauhallisina makaaviin miehiin. 

Suomen sota oli vihdoinkin päättynyt.


End file.
